The Story I Heard
by Xyliette
Summary: Post "The Other Side of This Life", Addison comes back to Seattle full of surprises and the renewed strength to keep her mouth shut about her visit. Baby daddy drama ensues. Addison/Derek or Addison/Alex or Addison/Mark, you choose.


A/N: I couldn't pick a guy per my prompt instructions so I left it open ended. Let me know who you think it is. Lyrics and title belong to Blind Pilot. Enjoy-

_--  
**The Story I Heard**  
--_

Addison never figured that messing with Mother Nature would be a problem but there is something about the way Naomi is looking at her that makes her think maybe, just maybe, this was a horrible idea. "Naomi?"

Her friend's fingers twitch around the file containing numerous lab results and tests that very well may ruin the woman in front of her. "Are you sure you want this Addie?"

Addison searches the brown eyes across the room questioning what this is all about. It's her choice and her body and her life. "Yeah."

"Ok," Naomi gulps, "Well...it may take some work but I think we can do this."

"Really?" Addison grins. She was pregnant last year, a fact she likes to conveniently overlook whenever possible, surely this can happen. "Wow."

"Yes." Naomi slouches into her chair and folds her legs properly, "You want this?"

Addison doesn't hesitate, "I need this."

"That's the problem." Naomi mutters as her long lost buddy sways out of the room with the brightest smile she's seen in ages from any one of her patients.

**_--_**

There was a moment of hesitance, Addison wouldn't be Addison if she didn't question the big moves in her chess game of life (the Mark saga excluded, she cites duress and emotional turmoil), but it was all downhill from there. Literally. Her stamina is shot to hell and she wants to kill every god forsaken intern this year. It takes her about two weeks to glue the pieces together and then three days to talk herself into taking a pregnancy test because she doesn't want to put too much hope into this. These days that's been a futile exercise but the happy little plus sign gleaming back at her suggests that perhaps her luck is about to change for the better.

"We did it! I did it!" She screams into the phone as soon as Naomi picks up.

"Did what...Addison?" Naomi groans and reaches around the nightstand for her alarm clock. Yes indeed, it is four in the morning.

"I'm pregnant Nae!"

"Ugh...have you slept at all?"

"No." Addison spews back immediately thinking about crib patterns and painting walls...wait she doesn't have walls to paint. She changes gears and imagines the most beautiful house with a large wooden fence in the backyard that will keep her son or daughter safe from the rain and leafy trees when they blow too hard in the fall storms. She interrupts Naomi saying something about going back to sleep, "I want to stay here."

"What?"

"In Seattle. This...I want to stay here."

"Ok." Naomi agrees, not realizing that there were other options. "I need to sleep Addison and you should be sleeping too, don't you think?"

"I can't." Addison pads over to the bed where the sheets and comforter are tangled in a mess of what was her trying to get some shut eye a few hours ago. "I'm too excited...I think...this may be the best day of my new life. Thank you Nae, just thank you."

"You're welcome." Naomi exhales hesitantly. See the thing is...this shouldn't have worked. As in Naomi literally has nothing to do with the fact that Addison is pregnant. She figured they'd "try" once and when it didn't work Addison would give up and cave to her logical side. This was unexpected to say the least so all she can reply with is, "You just remember how thankful you are in eight or so months, got it?"

It's better this way, Naomi assures herself but it doesn't stop the guilt from suffocating her through out the night.

"'Night Naomi." Addison grins and runs her bare feet over the short carpet before hanging up and placing her already warmed and sweaty hand flat against her white tank top.

This is what she needed. "And goodnight to you in there too." She whispers feeling like and idiot and then remembering that there is no one in her life to hear her ridiculously inappropriate speeches and awkwardness. "Holy crap, I'm going to have a baby."

**_--_**

Four months, endless mornings/nights/days of vomiting into whatever receptacle was closest, six doctor's appointments and one visit from her friend later Addison is officially caring a healthy, squirming baby boy whose name has yet to be determined. She didn't pick beforehand. She didn't care, girl or boy as long as it made it to term and didn't give her too much hell in the process. She spends today celebrating by picking at chocolate cake in the cafeteria with Callie who has become reasonably close since the downfall of her own marriage.

"People are talking...and you should just know that the story I heard this morning involved Karev." Callie offers her an apple to which Addison glares and steals the pudding off her tray.

"Let them talk."

"You should tell someone. I mean in case of emergency or if you die. You could tell me." Callie hints.

"No, this poor boy isn't going to have to deal with anyone at the hospital. They aren't a part of this." Addison rests a hand on the small curve and smiles. It's been hard and she's exhausted and she wants to pin Mark against a wall and use him until he can't be used anymore but every ounce of sexually frustrated energy has been worth it. She closes on her house next week and the furniture she has ordered is going to look wonderful nestled atop that hill. It's finally all coming together.

"A boy today?"

"No, well yes today," she used to change her opinion every hour, "and from here on out."

"Oh! Congrats, I forgot all about your appointment. Tell me, how fat are you now?" Callie ducks to avoid the flying plastic spoon which ends up clattering to the floor, the sound lost in the chatter and stares. "In all seriousness you should tell someone before the rumor mill cooks up anything else. It's not Karev's is it? I mean, I know you went there but you were smart and safe and protected right?" Callie's jaw drops in the absence of a correction, "Oh my god. No."

"Relax Callie."

"Relax? If I were you I'd be freaking the fuck out right now." She pauses lost in thought as Sloan circles the area, "Shit, you know right?"

"Yes, I know and I am the only one that needs to know. This isn't about anyone else- just me and Adam."

"Adam?" Callie questions thoughtfully.

"No." Addison sighs. That name won't work. Sometimes she wishes the kid would just come out with something assigned. Name picking was never her strong suit, her creativity limited her childhood dog to Spot and her gerbil to Fluffy.

"Good. I'll leave you to your chocolate Mark fantasy. I have an ACL repair to get to."

"Bye." Addison licks her fork and stands up herself just in time to get bombarded by said man dragging her out of the immediate vicinity of prodding nurses and into the hallway corner. "What are you doing?" Addison tries to scowl and ends up just moistening her lips in appreciation of his firm body. God help her, she's never going to make it through this celibate.

"Is it mine?"

"What?" Addison comes back to reality, from visiting the hazy land of memories that include her pressed into a door or a lumpy mattress and Mark making sure she doesn't scream too loudly and embarrass herself.

"The baby, it's mine?" He asks hopefully and it can't be concealed. He waited because it was awkward, because he could've just been wrong when Addison was getting suspiciously larger, and then he was scared because she never said anything to him and the fact that it could be his and she wanted nothing to do with him was just too heartbreaking to deal with but after this morning's teaser of Alex being the father he just has to know.

"None of your business Mark."

"I think it is!" He nearly shouts. He's dreamed about this for so long it physically hurts to watch her.

"And I'm saying it isn't." Oh she's so going to give in, "Want to grab a drink after work?" She grins shyly.

"You can't drink dummy and I'm not going to be your sex toy. Tell me." He taps her forehead in annoyance.

"No."

"Fine then."

"Fine." She mutters weakly when he storms off convinced that the new hurt in his heart is so much worse than all the times she left him before. She wouldn't have a child with him but she'll have one alone as long as it doesn't "involve" him.

**_--_**

"It can't be mine right? I mean that's impossible. How far along are you?" Derek asks bravely enclosed in the elevator that holds only him and his ex-wife. There was that one time after the divorce, they were drunk, he was missing Meredith, someone took advantage and from there it is a blur.

"I'm not telling you that." Addison taps her heel into the ground when he hits the stop button. "Derek!"

"Like you have anywhere to go." He scowls and instantly feels like a jackass when her chin tumbles downward and her breathing becomes so much more difficult to control. "I didn't mean it like that."

"I think you did." She whispers trying to keep the crazy emotional tears at bay. It's been a long day and a bad one at that and she doesn't need to be reminded that she has virtually no one to talk about it.

Out of habit he steps in closer and gently pries her jaw up with a few soft fingers. "You can tell me Addie. You can tell me anything."

"Not anymore."

Derek smiles, the smile she used to love, the smile that graced his lips in the early morning when his day wasn't hectic and ruined, "I'm still here for you. No matter what, okay?"

Addison nods, giving up on the tears and sniffling because never once did she think he would speak to her let alone offer a shoulder to lean on and a sleeve to wipe her nose with. "Sorry."

"It's alright." He adds before she can even finish the word. His hands come to a rest on top of the silk fabric and no part of her wants to shove the palms her son is currently attacking away. "He...or she I guess, is quite the kicker."

"Yeah." She's not telling and when he finally pries his flesh away and pushes in the red light from hell she sucks dry her last shaky breath.

Once they both wanted this so much it nearly destroyed them. She won't let it happen again.

**_--_**

"She'd have told me by now dude." Alex exclaims when the group of stupid people gathers and the hot topic of the afternoon once again becomes him. "Besides, that wasn't...it's just not." He's not even willing to entertain the idea of that kid that Montgomery has been lugging around for sevenish months could be his but it doesn't stop him from stomping down the hall and taking her by the arm until they come to a resting spot in the linen closet.

"Dr. Karev, how very déjà vu." Addison clears her throat and smooths down her hair. She just got out of an on call room with Mark who has, very willingly mind you, become her sex toy without the knowledge of anything but in the very brusque and sweet way that only Mark can provide. Her thighs are still tingling and she's got a stain on her collar from the hot chocolate Derek gave to her this morning. If she'd have known she'd have men chasing her and falling at her feet then she would've done this ages ago. Ok, not really but it is fun to entertain while the boy in front of her tries to string together a coherent sentence. Finally she takes mercy, "I'm not saying anything so don't bother trying to work up the gall to ask. Nice of you to finally think about it though, I appreciate that, very adult."

He grabs her hand when it reaches the handle. "I can't do this."

"I never asked you to do anything." She explains. Sure, she still hates him a little, she's entitled.

"Ok. Good." Alex swallows heavily. His stomach is about to bottom out on him, he has a feeling. He releases her hand but can't help but feel a little excited, even if he never does tell anyone.

"I hope you've been enjoying your stay on plastics." Addison says warmly when they both tumble out into the hallway.

"I have." Alex clears his itching throat and nearly screams, "Oh thank God!" when his pager buzzes on his hip. "Dr. Montgomery."

"Good day Dr. Karev." Addison grins and then shrugs when Mark glares at her from behind a chart.

**_--_**

"You can't possibly be considering a relationship with Mark Sloan." Derek blocks her in the stairwell.

"Who said I am?"

"Everyone!" He yells. He's got no one either anymore. He's done with nurses, long done with Meredith and now this is kind of what he has going for him regardless of its improbabilities. "Addison, please." Derek reaches for her and if she was a better person in this moment she would run away and tell him to leave her alone but she's not and his fingers feel just as good tangled with hers now as they did six years ago.

"I'm not...with anyone." She whispers as his lips close in. Oh, what a fine mess she is making but in that moment she couldn't care less. She merely wraps her arms around his neck and plays with the short curls that brush her fingertips.

The kiss is brief but it is enough to spark all of her dormant feelings for her ex and somewhere in her head she knew better but he's attentive and she's never been able to ignore or deny an attentive Derek.

"Let's go to dinner tonight."

"I...I..." Addison stammers, lips still swollen with heat.

"I know, I know but just dinner...ok? I'll pick you up at seven. You still at the Archfield?"

"No I moved." Addison remembers after a minute. Mark helped her move. She didn't want him to but he showed up and started lifting things and that was the beginning of her end. She had to thank him after all.

"Well, just text me your address when you get a chance ok?" He kisses her again quickly before she can register what is happening and then brushes a few strands of red out of her eyes, letting his hand trail over her stomach on the way down.

"Ok." She nods numbly.

**_--_**

"You had dinner with Derek!" Mark bites his tongue and angrily paces into her house, leaving her by the open door.

"We're friends."

"Friends don't kiss each other goodnight Addison!" Mark screeches.

It's been three weeks and she's more than tired and ready for her maternity leave next week. So what if she has been having dinner and walks with Derek? So what if she is still screwing Mark senseless most days? That was their choice. "We do."

"We are not friends!" He continues shouting and walks himself right into the kitchen looking for a glass and some scotch. He comes up with a wine goblet and orange juice. He holds out the carton and she shakes her head before he can continue the tirade.

"We are friends. I am friends with Derek." Addison reiterates. She should be able to date, even if one is her ex-husband and the other is her ex-whatever.

"Well I don't like it." Mark pouts suddenly, switching gears. He's intimidated. There's no way around it. He never wins against Derek. Never.

"Well I don't care." Addison smiles and tightens her robe around her shoulders. "Now get the hell out of my house."

"I didn't mean to yell." Mark backtracks.

"Yes you did."

"I just wanted to talk to you." He shrugs and places the cup on the edge of the sink.

"No, you wanted to come yell at me and I don't care. I only care about one thing right now and he's not either one of you idiots."

Mark smiles before Addison can admit her mistake, "It's a boy."

"I didn't say that." She twists her fingers nervously.

"You kind of did."

"Fine, it's a boy, now get out!"

Mark smirks and tugs on her sleeve until they reach the door. "Where's my friendly goodbye kiss?" He presses into her before she can object about being woken up and screamed at. The well meaning farewell turns into strategically placed stairs sex and she doesn't apologize. She's had enough of that.

**_--_**

"He's really gorgeous Addison." Naomi strokes the soft red fuzz atop her new godson's head as he stretches and squirms about ready to be fed.

"Thank you." Addison smiles tiredly. Thirty-seven hours of labor has wiped her out. She didn't allow any of the men in to see her and none have seen her prized possession. There have been no demanded paternity tests and no one is filing for joint custody unwittingly. For now, it's just them. "Couldn't have done it without you."

Naomi chokes a little and then relents because the little guy in her hands looks so, so much like his father that Addison is just plain ignorant not to notice it. "I didn't do anything."

"You did things...I mean I carried him around and massaged my own feet when I could still reach them and got my own ice cream at two in the morning but you...you did this, well you and physicist guy mostly." Addison takes her baby back, happy when he merely wiggles and fusses before calming down and heading back for sleepy land.

"I have to tell you something." Naomi stands and paces to the end of the bed, far enough away to not get hit and just close enough to take the verbal backlash she deserves. "I didn't inseminate you Addison."

"But I...we went through-"

"I lied." Naomi quickly fills in.

"Oh God, oh...oh, how could you?"

"I just wanted you to get happy so I fudged things a little. I thought this was an impulsive decision, I thought...I thought I was saving you from yourself Addison. I didn't expect you to go out and get pregnant on your own."

Addison shifts her feet in the bed and presses the infant to her chest a little tighter. "But I don't know who the father is then. It can't, he's not..." the tears stream down her face without fail, in part due to exhaustion and in part because of the sheer fear shooting through her veins, "...it wasn't supposed to go like this. This is not what I needed Nae!"

"You deserved to know." Naomi says quietly. "Look at him Addie. You know who the father is." Her friend shakes her head and nearly pulls out her IV trying to get the moisture on her cheeks. "I can make them do a paternity test just to be sure."

As her parting words of wisdom all Naomi can mutter above the sobs is, "Sometimes the universe knows who you need better than you do." She twists the doorknob and a few nurses brush by her to make sure the redheaded she-devil is medically alright, "I'll send him in later and you can tell him. Congratulations Addison."

**_--_**


End file.
